Ganz die Mama
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Von Missverständnissen, alten Ladys, KleinHarry, braven Jungs und bösen Mädchen...


_Disclaimer: Leider gehören weder Harry noch Remus mir, dafür aber der Rest °muahahaha°_

_A/N: Ein kleiner Shot, weil ich Klein-Harry und Remus zusammen einfach nur süß finde und Jo schon ein klein wenig vermisst habe in letzter Zeit. Hoffe euch gings genauso ;)_

* * *

„Der Kleine ist ja allerliebst."

Die alte Frau, die mit ihrem Dackel eine Runde im Park spazieren ging, startete auf Jo zu, die mir Harry am Schoß auf der Schaukel saß. Harry quietschte vergnügt, als er den kleinen Hund sah.

„Magst du ihn, ja?", frage die alte Dame lächelnd.

„Er hat eine gewisse Liebe zu Hunden entwickelt.", lächelte Remus. Harry applaudierte glücklich grinsend, als der Dackel neugierig hinter den Beinen der Frau hervorlugte und ein paar Schritte auf Harry zulief.

„Ein süßes Kind. Ganz die Mama." Die Frau sah zu Remus hinüber, der neben der Schaukel beim Kinderwagen stand. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Er wäre auch ein hübscher Junge geworden, wenn er nach Ihnen gekommen wäre."

„Herzlichen Dank.", grinste Remus.

„Ähm.", sagte Jo, sah die Frau an, dann Remus, dann wieder die alte Lady. „Also."

„Ich will Sie auch nicht weiter stören.", lächelte die Dame und zog sanft an der Leine ihres Dackels. „Na komm, Toby, lassen wir die kleine Familie wieder allein. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Auf Wiedersehen.", entgegnete Remus.

Der Dackel sah Harry noch einmal mit großen Augen an, dann lief zu seinem Frauchen zurück und die beiden verschwanden hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung.

„Waw.", sagte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Keine Sorge, Harry.", sagte Remus, kam hinüber und ging vor der Schaukel in die Knie. „Zu Hause gibt's eine Extraportion Padfoot für dich."

„Pada Wawa.", quietschte Harry und zappelte auf Jos Schoß, bis Remus ihn herunter hob und zum Kinderwagen zurücktrug. Der Kleine vergrub seine Hände in Remus' T-Shirt und legte seinen Kopf auf Remus' Schulter. Remus lächelte und strich Harry durch sein schwarzes Haar.

„Wir sollten ohnehin langsam zurück.", sagte er dann zu Jo, die ihn von der Schaukel aus zusah. „Du weißt wie Sirius wird, wenn er meint zu wenig Zeit mit seinem Patenkind verbringen zu dürfen."

„Hast recht.", sagte Jo grinsend und stand auf. „Lass uns unseren süßen Sohn bei seinem Paten abgeben." Sie ging zu Remus hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Und dann lass uns über ein Geschwisterchen nachdenken."

„Sollten wir nicht erst über Themen wie Finanzen, wohnen und Hochzeit nachdenken vor der Familienplanung?", fragte Remus grinsend und setzte Harry zurück in den Kinderwagen.

„Haben wir das denn beim ersten Kind?", fragte Jo und legte unschuldig grinsend den Kopf schief. Remus lachte, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. „Ich möchte eine Familie mit dir, lieber heute als morgen, aber lass uns erst unsere Studien beenden und mich wenigstens versuchen dir ein Mindestmass an Standards zu bieten."

„Und bis dahin können wir uns ja weiter alte Damen suchen, die uns für Harrys Eltern halten.", grinste Jo.

„Wir üben so zu sagen.", sagte Remus gegen ihre Lippen.

„Ich wüsste da noch anderes zu üben.", flüsterte Jo.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Weißt du, die Sache mit den Störchen und den Babys – deine Mama hat dir da Mist erzählt."

„Na wenn das so ist.", grinste Remus und küsste Jos Nacken. „Lass uns den Kleinen abgeben und dann zeigst du mir noch mal wie das geht, ganz ohne Störche."

„Also dann.", hauchte Jo grinsend. „Lass uns gehen. Umso schneller können wir anderes tun… kommen, zum Beispiel."

„Joey!"

„Was denn?", sagte Jo unschuldig, löste sich von Remus und begann den Kinderwagen in Richtung Parkausgang zu schieben.

„Sei froh, dass dein werter Cousin dich nicht hört.", sagte Remus und schloss zu ihr auf.

„Dafür, Süßer, wurden Silencio erfunden.", grinste Jo frech. „Und den werden wir nicht mal brauchen, weil Sirius ja sowieso ein paar Stunden beschäftigt sein wird mit Harry, nicht war Kleiner?"

Harry lachte und klatschte in die Hände.

„Braver Junge. Die Mädls werden sich um dich reißen, wenn du ein bisschen größer bist. Böse Mädchen steht auf brave Jungs.", sagte Jo und zwinkerte Remus zu.

Remus grinste nur und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.


End file.
